


Un día familiar

by Shigella



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nygmobblepot Family, One Shot, San Valentin en Gotham 2018
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigella/pseuds/Shigella





	Un día familiar

Oswald es despertado por el pequeño Martin, sosteniendo un pingüino de peluche que Ed le había regalado cuando se conocieron, le mira con los ojos tristes y Os le dice que suba a la cama. Martin se coloca en medio de Penguin y Edward, el cual abrazaba a Os y ahora abraza a ambos. El pequeño abraza a penguin y parece que el mundo se detiene y sus preocupaciones se desvanecen, para simplemente caer dormido. Os besa la frente del pequeño y lo abraza, intentando volver a dormir

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el sol ya había salido. Ed tenía abiertas las cortinas de la habitación para que la luz natural hiciera efecto en esos dos hombres dormilones mientras preparaba el desayuno. Os sintió que algo lo empujaba para la orilla de la cama, y era Martin el que lo hacía ya que estaba acostado de forma transversal en la cama… Al parecer inconscientemente el niño se movió una vez que Nygma se había levantado. _“Ay Martin”_ Pensó Oswald mientras voltea a verlo, tan tranquilo; le coloca bien la cobija para que no pase frío y se dirige a la cocina con Ed, no sin antes colocarse una bata encima medio abierta, ya que solo dormía en boxers y una camiseta de tirantes, además de unas pantuflas para evitar que los pies se helen.

 --Buenos días Mr. Penguin! -- Dice Edward con una sonrisa, mientras coloca mezcla para panqueques en la sartén. Vestía un pantalón de dormir y una sudadera con gorro desgastada con el logo “GCPD” en la parte posterior. Estaba completamente despierto desde hace un rato, lo suficiente para haberse dado un baño

\--Lo serán después de un buen café -- Contesta Os mientras se talla un ojo con la mano, limpiando esas molestas legañas matutinas

\--Lo siento, deja te ayudo -- Voltea Ed para buscar una taza

\--No te preocupes, ya lo tengo -- Sirviéndose café. --Dormiste bien? Siento que me hubieran dado la golpiza de mi vida. -- Pregunta Os recargandose a un lado de la alacena.

\--Pues casi, el pequeño patea fuerte! Lo mantuve abrazado para ver si así se calmaba pero no funcionó muy bien que digamos --Voltea el panqueque con una espátula.

\--Ha tenido una infancia difícil, incluso antes de quedar en medio de la guerra con Sofía… pero en fin, espero que con el tiempo pueda superarlo -- Le da un sorbo a su café.

\--Al igual que tu lo hará, porque igual que tu, tiene familia que lo quiere -- Le guiña un ojo.

\--Ese argumento es dificil de rebatir, Mr. Nygma -- Le contesta con una sonrisa.

 

Con los ojos medio cerrados, Martin entra a la cocina y Ed le dice -- Buen día, dormilón! Qué te parecen unos panqueques de desayuno?

Martin aciente con la cabeza y se limpia los ojos igual que Os lo hacía hace unos momentos. Sonríe y se sienta a la mesa.

\--No jovencito, primero, no puede andar sin zapatos en esta casa y con este frío! Vaya a su habitación antes, o te vas a enfermar! -- Le dice Oswald con tono serio. Martin agacha la cabeza y se dirige a su habitación en calcetines y su pijama de franela.

\--...No crees que eres un poco duro?-- Le pregunta Nygma.

\--Ed, lo hago por su bien, no es ninguna mentira que se puede enfermar!

\--Bueno, pero pudieras ser un poco más amable. Se que adoras a ese niño, pero necesitas demostrarlo más. A esa edad sus mentes son muy maleables, no le des la impresión equivocada.-- Ed con un brazo a la altura de los hombros de Os, mientras con el otro continua moviendo la espátula en la sartén.

\--Lo intento, pero lo intentaré con más ganas…--Os contesta recargándose en el hombro de Nygma, mientras Martin vuelve de su habitación con sus pantuflas puestas.

 

* * *

 

_Entre las mejoras que se hicieron en la mansión Van Dahl cuando llegó este miembro nuevo de la familia, fue que hubiera un block de notas y pluma o lápiz en cada rincón de la casa, para que el pequeño no tuviera que cargar con su cuaderno todo el día en su propia casa. A su vez, Ed le enseñaba lenguaje de señas cuando tenía tiempo libre. Le enseño a decir “Por favor”, “gracias”, “te quiero” y “papá” entre otras cosas. También entre ambos inventaron su propia seña para dirigirse a Ed, se parecía mucho a “papá”, solo que ese era Oswald._  

* * *

 

Se sentaron los tres a la mesa y mientras Nygma servía el desayuno, Os revoloteo el cabello ya alborotado de Martin y le pregunta --Sigues teniendo pesadillas, pequeño?.-- Martin solo asiente con la cabeza. --Quieres hablar de eso?-- y el niño solo mueve la cabeza dando una negativa a su pregunta. --Bueno, cuando estés listo aquí estaré, chiquitín -- Concluye penguin y comienzan a desayunar.

 

* * *

_Era el primer día de vacaciones de navidad, y después de tantos sucesos lo único que querían los tres era un día tranquilo en casa. Al terminar su comida, Oswald se levantó de la mesa, se dirigió a encender la chimenea y luego tomó una ducha caliente. Al salir de la ducha, ya más despierto, se dirigió al estudio a buscar algo especial._

* * *

Ed le preparó el baño a Martin, le puso ropas cálidas y ambos se fueron alrededor del fuego de la chimenea donde Os ya se encontraba sentado con una pequeña caja en sus manos.

\--Te gustaría saber más de tu familia, Martin? -- Pregunta Penguin.

Martin asiente, y pone cara de sorpresa.

\--Verás, tal vez esperes una historia diferente, de personas diferentes, pero quisiera empezar diciendo que tu eres mi familia, ustedes dos lo son --mirando a Ed-- y quiero que sepas sin lugar a dudas eso todos los días, ¿de acuerdo? -- El pequeño hace una sonrisa tímida y vuelve a asentir con la cabeza mientras se sienta en el suelo, a un lado de la mesa de centro, justo frente a Os.

\--Al igual que tú, tuve momentos malos, pero siempre pude contar con mi madre. Esa santa mujer hizo hasta lo imposible porque yo tuviera una buena vida en esta ciudad. Mi padre, fue un sastre muy noble al cual lamentablemente conocí muchísimo tiempo después, ya que mi madre me dijo que él había muerto y nunca dude de ninguna de sus palabras. Ellos dos tuvieron una historia fugaz pero su amor sobrevivió al tiempo. Su nombre era Gertrude y él se llamó Elijah. Elijah era el hijo menor de una familia de sastres de renombre y ella una humilde trabajadora del hogar Van Dahl. Se enamoraron pero su diferencia de clases sociales no permitió que siguieran juntos, así que cada quien siguió con su vida, incluyéndome, solo que nunca supe que así había pasado… A veces me pregunto qué tan diferentes serían las cosas si ellos nunca se hubieran separado… -- Lo dice mientras ve el retrato de su padre sobre la chimenea.

Ed toma la palabra --Tu papá nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras, pero lo que intenta decir es que siempre estaremos contigo de una forma u otra--.

\-- Exactamente ese era el punto. Para recordarte eso, me gustaría regalarte algo, pequeñín. -- abre la cajita que tenía, mostrando un monóculo. -- este era de mi padre, lo usaba como parte de su trabajo y es parte del legado Van Dahl, pero tú ahora eres parte de ello, eres un nuevo legado, un Cobblepot. Así que quiero que lo conserves y lo veas cada vez que yo o Ed no podamos estar cerca de tí, o cada vez que te plazca, porque no planeo apartarte de mi vista nunca, y tú Ed?

-Concuerdo con usted Mr. Penguin en un 100%. --Nygma contesta mientras ve como el pequeño abraza a Os. Levanta su taza de café en forma de aprobación y penguin solo le dice un sordo “gracias”.

Entre ese abrazo, Os le dice a Martin --Te quiero pequeño, eres lo más importante para mí, no lo olvides.

 

* * *

 

Pasaron la tarde en esa sala. El chiquillo hizo algunas preguntas de sus abuelos, incluso a Ed le preguntó.

\--Esa historia es para otro día, amiguito-- contestó con una sonrisa.

Edward, sentado en el sillón, fue feliz de ver cómo esas dos personitas convivían y eventualmente lo incluían. Sabía que era el tiempo para ellos y que él no iría a ningún lado, menos ahora que tenía la fotografía de una familia perfecta: la suya.

Por primera vez en dos semanas, Martin durmió en su cama, tranquilo. Ahora el peluche de pingüino con el que dormía, tenía un monóculo puesto…


End file.
